moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blur
|image = |tagline = This Summer, Join Gary McShile and his friends are going to save the world from evil. |director = Chris Wedge John Requa (co-director) |narrator = |writer = |screenplay = Carlos Saldanha Cornelius Uliano |cast = Tom Kenny Tara Strong Keith Ferguson Grey DeLisle Jack Black Alison Brie Jim Carrey |story =Brian Lynch |producer = Karen Disher Phil Lord and Chris Miller (executive producers) |ex-prod = |editor =Randy Trager |cinematographer = |music by = Mark Mothersbaugh |composer = |studio = Blue Sky Studios |country = United States |language = English |release date = August 16, 2013 |location = |runtime = |rating = |distributor = Columbia Pictures |budget = |gross = |based on = |book = |wikia = }} Blur is a 2013 American 3D computer animated comedy adventure fantasy film produced by Blue Sky Studios for Columbia Pictures and release on August 16, 2021. It is the thirteenth Blue Sky Studios film released. It is directed by Chris Wedge, the director of ''The Secret Life of Buddy'', Ice Age, Robots, and ''The Canimals Movie'', and produced by Mike Thurmeier and Karen Disher. The film featured the voices of Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Keith Ferguson, Grey DeLisle, Jack Black and Alison Brie. Plot A great young boy named Gary McShile (voiced by Tom Kenny), tells his sister, Sally (voiced by Tara Strong), the great hot girl in the world about something. So, Gary and Sally goes to a huge adventure to find a little cute boy named Blur (voiced by Keith Ferguson), he was scared to be alone, but he's Gary and Sally. Gary and Sally was walking to find people but, they find a red anthropomorphic cat named Edmork (voiced by Jim Carrey) and a pink snail named Lisa (voiced by Grey DeLisle), she and Edmork are both cute then Blur. Gary, Sally, Blur and Lisa go on an adventure to save the world from Mr. Jonas (voiced by Jack Black) and Doc Von Ballad (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui). After that, the credits play. Cast *Tom Kenny as Gary McShile, a young boy. *Tara Strong as Sally, the great hot girl. *Keith Ferguson as Blur *Grey DeLisle as Lisa *Tom Kane as Sid *Jack Black as Mr. Jonas - the main antagonist *Carlos Alazraqui as Doc Von Ballad *Alison Brie as Meg Ravenswood *Jim Carrey as Edmork - a anthropomorphic cat who can talk. Cameos *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson Production Blur has been in development since 2003, when Tom Kenny is set to direct the film. In 2005, Chris Wedge took over the directing position, and around 2010, Dan Castellaneta. The last one currently attached to direct the feature is Chris Wedge. On March 18, 2012, Blue Sky Studios announced the film to be released on November 23, 2012, which was later rescheduled to August 16, 2013. Video game A video game based on the film was released by Midway Games on August 30, 2013. Sequel A sequel, titled Blur 2, is also in the works. Blur 2 was scheduled to be released in 2016, but now it was moved to 2017. Category:Movies Category:2021 films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:Fantasy Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Beetlejuice Category:Legendary for